My Teacher is My Fiance
by Babyblue2PM
Summary: Jika gurumu ternyata adalah tunanganmu? SiChul fict! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1/?  
>Pairings: Sichul (main), Kangteuk (side)<br>Music: Super Junior - Happiness

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seoul, Korsel, 15.00 P. M..

Namaku Kim Heechul. Umurku 19 tahun.

Aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki bernama Kim Youngwoon alias Kangin. Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada. Mereka kecelakaan mobil 2 tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang aku berada di sebuah apartemen besar di pinggiran Kota Seoul. Sebenarnya aku kesini karena disuruh kakakku. Katanya dia sudah mempunyai pacar baru dan mengundangku untuk ke apartemen pacarnya.

Sayangnya.. AKU TERSESAT...

"Duhh.. kok apartemen pacar kakak besar banget sih? jadi tersesat deh.. uhh..."

Aku melihat orang-orang sekitarku. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa kuminta tolong.

BRUK!

"Aduh! kalau jalan pake mata dong! nggak punya ma.."

Kalimatku terputus.

OMG! ganteng banget nih orang! mungkin bisa ngalahin Justin Bieber atau David Archuletta.

"Ah.. maaf saya lagi terburu-buru, kamu tak apa-apa?"

"Ah.. ng.. nggak apa-apa kok. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Oh.. kalau begitu baguslah."

Dia tersenyum. Menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

Aku yakin kalau sekarang ada teman-teman cewekku, mereka pasti langsung tewas sekarang. Nggak usah jauh-jauh deh, aku sendiri juga pasti pingsan sekarang.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya, daa.."

"Ah! tung.."

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, dia sudah pergi jauh.

Siapa ya dia? belum sempat aku tanya namanya, dia udah pergi jauh. Mungkin lagi ada urusan penting.

Aku mengingat-ngingat lagi mukanya. Mukanya yang sempurna, putih, badanya yang tinggi, berbentuk..

'Meong meong!'

"Aduh! siapa sih yang nelpon! ganggu orang ngayal aja."

Pip!

"Halo Heechul, kamu dimana? kok lama banget sih? kakak udah nungguin dari tadi. Jangan bilang kamu tersesat."

"Ah! maaf hyung, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar sama temanku jadi telat deh, hehe.. sebentar lagi aku kesana hyung. Daa.."

Pip!

Dengan cepat, aku pencet tombol naik yang berada di sebelah pintu lift. Butuh waktu 5 menit untuk menunggu. Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka dan untunglah nggak ada siapa-siapa di dalamnya.

Aku pencet tombol yang menunjukkan lantai 5. Sambil menunggu, aku ambil HPku dan headsetku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang suka dengerin lagunya Westlife, hehe.

Pintu lift terbuka. Refleks aku keluar dari lift tersebut dan mencari kamar yang bernomer '223'.

"Dimana ya kamarnya? ah! ketemu!"

TING TONG!

"Ah! Heechul! ayo masuk. Dari mana saja kamu? lama banget."

"Abis apartemen pacar kakak besar banget sih. Jadi lama kesininya, hehe."

"Haha.. masa sih? oia Heechul kenalin, pacar kakak, namanya Park Jungsu."

"Hai, salam kenal. Kamu adiknya Kangin ya? cantik banget. Cowok or cewek?"

"Haha.. tentu saja aku cowok kak. Kakak juga kalau diperhatikan baik-baik mirip cewek."

"Haha.. masa sih? aku cowok tulen tau. Panggil aku Leeteuk aja ya, supaya akrab hehe."

"Sip. Kakak juga panggil aku Heechul aja."

"Sip bos, hehe."

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah mulai akrab dengan pacar kakakku. Kuakui secara fisik, dia orangnya putih, lumayan tinggi dan keren. Kalau dari sifatnya, dia orangnya baik dan friendly. Aku senang kakakku bisa mendapatkan pacar seperti dia.

"Haha.. sepertinya kamu bisa akrab ya sama pacar kakak. Oia gimana kuliahmu? lancar?"

"Ya.. gitu deh. Hehe.."

"Heechul, Heechul, kakak tau kok nilai kamu sekarang merosot. Kenapa nilaimu buruk sekali Heechul?"

"Huh! aku udah berusaha tau kak! otakku saja yang bego."

"Hush! nggak boleh ngomong gitu. Ya sudahlah kakak ngerti. Ntar kakak ajarin, ok?"

"Hehe.. ok deh bos. Kalau sama kakak kan enak daripada sama guruku yang super judes itu, iuuhh... malas bangettt.."

"Haha.. jangan gitu. Bagaimanapun juga dia gurumu. Kamu harus tetap hormat sama dia."

"Ya, ya."

Kakakku adalah guru di sebuah SMA elit di Seoul. IQnya 140. Pernah mendapat beasiswa sekolah ke Jerman dan Kanada.

Beda sekali denganku. Yang bisa kubanggakan dari diriku hanyalah tampangku yang bisa dibilang cantik banget dan mirip banget kayak cewek. IQku pas-pasan. Tak pernah mendapat prestasi apapun.

Meski begitu, kakakku selalu baik kepadaku. Tak pernah sekalipun dia membentakku atau menamparku. Kalau pun aku ada salah dengan kakakku, mungkin dia hanya menasihatiku, seperti tadi.

"Tapi, sebelum belajar, kalian harus makan dulu masakanku. Kamu juga pasti lapar kan Heechul."

"Haha.. hyung tau aja. Perutku emang keroncongan dari tadi."

"Heechul, asal kamu tau aja, pacar tersayang kakak ini masakanya paling top sekorea, wkwk.."

"Haha.. bisa aja kamu Kangin. Ya sudah kamu makan sana sama Heechul, udah aku siapin tuh di meja makan."

Tanpa aba-aba, aku dan kakakku langsung ngacir ke meja makan. Leeteuk yang melihat kami hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala.

Ternyata emang benar kata kakakku. Masakan Leeteuk enak banget! malah mungkin bisa ngalahin masakan restoran perancis berbintang lima atau restoran mewah manapun.

Dengan lahap, aku habiskan semua makanan yang tersedia. Sempat juga aku berebutan makanan dengan Kangin, tapi tetap saja aku yang menang, wkwk.

"Oia Heechul, kamu mau nggak guru privat?"

Tanpa sadar, aku berhenti makan.

"Ha? guru privat?"

"Ya, kebetulan apartemenya juga disini dan dia kebetulan punya waktu senggang buat ngajarin kamu. Tenang saja, orangnya baik kok, ganteng lagi, wkwk."

"Hm.. gimana ya kak? aku pikir-pikir dulu ya kak. Soalnya aku kan juga ada kegiatan basket di kuliah."

"Ya terserah kamu, tapi kakak yakin kamu pasti nyesel kalau nolak, wkwk."

Aku terdiam. Bingung mau menerima tawaran kakakku ini atau tidak.

"Orangnya cakep banget loh, mirip sama idolamu, Bryan 'Westlife'."

DEG!

Waduh! kayaknya aku nggak bisa nolak nih...

.

.

Apartemen Leeteuk, 16.30 P. M..

Hari sudah sore. Cuaca di luar apartemen terlihat agak mendung.

Aku sedang tidur-tiduran di kamarku sekarang. Sebetulnya ini kamar Kangin, cuman kata Kangin kamar ini untukku selama aku menginap disini. Sedangkan kamar Kangin sekarang tepat berada di sebelah kamarku ini.

Kangin dan Leeteuk sedang kencan sekarang. Huh! jahat sekali mereka! meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Sebenarnya sempat aku larang, cuman entah kenapa begitu melihat 'puppy eyes' Leeteuk, aku langsung berubah pikiran.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku telah ditipu oleh Leeteuk! dan sekarang disinilah aku, sendirian, di sebuah apartemen besar.

Kata Kangin, aku disuruh menunggu disini. Guru privat yang ditawarkan Kangin kemarin ternyata sudah dibayar dan dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Padahal baru kusetujui kemarin.

TING TONG!

"Ya.. sebentar."

Dengan gontai, aku bangun dari tempat tidurku, menuju ke arah pintu apartemen Leeteuk.

Aku tercenang. Bilang ini mimpi...

"Loh? kamu kan yang tadi siang nggak sengaja kutabrak. Ternyata kamu ya yang minta les privat?"

"Eh.. ah.. i.. iya, oia, masuk dulu."

"Makasih."

Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sama seperti waktu tabrakan tadi. Plus lesung pipinya yang tadi bikin aku tewas.

Badanku bagai mayat hidup sekarang, alias kayak mumi. Tanganku bergetar hebat. Keringatku tak henti-hentinya keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Mungkin kalau Kangin melihatku sekarang, pasti dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang.

"Oia, kenalin dulu, namaku Choi Siwon. Tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Siwon. Salam kenal ya. Aku guru privatmu yang kemarin sudah dibayar oleh kakakmu."

"Namaku Kim Heechul. Kamu bisa panggil aku Heechul. Sa.. salam kenal."

Refleks kusodorkan tanganku ke arahnya. Bisa kurasakan tanganku bergetar hebat sekarang. Mungkin aku dianggap aneh sekarang.

Tak ada tanggapan. Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum atau mungkin bisa dibilang nyegir ke arahku. Mukaku merah padam. Sumpah ini orang cakep banget! ngalahin Bryan 'Westlife', idolaku yang paling cakep bagiku!

"Ma.. maaf.. apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

"Ah.. tidak kok. Aku hanya bingung, kakakmu bilang kamu cowok, tapi kulihat aslinya cewek kok, mana cantik banget malah."

Mukaku memerah lagi. Sumpah kalau ada kakakku nih sekarang, dia pasti akan terbahak-bahak banget, sampai-sampai bumi berguncang hebat(?).

"Aku tuh sebenarnya cowok. Semua orang pasti nyangka aku cewek."

"Owh.. hha.. ya sudah kita mulai belajarnya ya."

Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya aku mau bertanya lebih jauh tentang dia, tapi ntar mungkin aku akan dianggap aneh sama dia.

Dia memberiku buku kecil. Ugh! kamus matematika! pelajaran yang sangat kubenci! tapi anehnya malah kuterima *masa ditolak!

Pelajaran kami mulai dengan pelajaran matematika. Aku senang dengan cara ngajarnya yang jelas. Dia juga sabar mengajariku. Sesekali dia tertawa melihat kebodohanku ketika menghitung persamaan yang rumit.

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Langit mulai agak gelap.

"Wah.. udah jam 6 nih. Nggak terasa ya udah satu setengah jam. Oia mana kakakmu?"

"Dia lagi pergi sama pacarnya. Emang ada apa? ada pesan untuk kakakku?"

"Nggak kok, haha. Cuma nanya aja. Pantas sepi."

'Aneh. Ada urusan apa dia dengan kakakku?'

TING TONG!

"Ah! pasti itu kakak, sebentar ya."

"Ya."

'Duh! senyum itu lagi! ingin rasanya aku tetap disini dan memandang terus senyumnya..'

"Hai Heechul, maaf kami lama. Gurunya udah datang belum?"

"Udah kak. Tuh di ruang TV."

Dengan cuek, kakakku langsung pergi menuju arah ruang TV. Bisa kulihat Siwon tersenyum ke arah Kangin dan tentunya Kangin membalas senyumanya. Hei! ada apa nih! kok kayak udah kenal lama!

"Hai Siwon, maaf ya aku lama. Leeteuk nih biasa, belanja."

"Haha.. gpp kok. Santai aja. Oia kamu udah jelasin ke Heechul soal pertunangan itu?"

"Oia! hehe, mian hyung. Lupa."

"Huft. Capek deh. Kamu jelasin deh sekarang, daripada lupa ntar."

Kangin nyengir geje.

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan atmosfer di ruangan ini mulai serius. Pertunangan! siapa dengan siapa? kok kakak nggak bilang apa-apa sama aku?

"Heechul, kenalkan, ini Choi Siwon, tunanganmu."

Bisa kurasakan bumi bergetar hebat sekarang.

"Sebenarnya kalian sudah dijodohkan sejak umurmu 2 tahun."

Bukan bumi saja yang bergetar hebat sekarang, gunung pun juga ikut meletus sekarang.

"Mungkin kamu kaget mendengarnya. Tapi kakak harus bilang perjodohan ini ke kamu secepatnya. Orang tua Siwon juga bilang gitu."

Perang Dunia ke 3 telah dimulai sekarang.

"Hei Heechul, kok kamu bengong sih? kamu dengerin ucapanku kan?"

"Ah.. i.. iya hyung. Aku denger kok. Hyung kok baru bilang sekarang tentang pertunangan ini?"

"Maaf. Takutnya kamu nggak siap dengernya. Jadi baru sekarang deh hyung beritahu ke kamu tentang pertunangan ini."

Aku hanya bisa diam sekarang. Tidak percaya dengan semua kata kakakku barusan.

"Heechul, mulai hari ini kamu akan tinggal dengan Siwon. Siwon, jaga adikku baik-baik ya."

"Ya, hyung, pasti."

APA!

Ingin rasanya sekarang aku bangun dari mimpi anehku ini.

"Heechul, kok bengong terus sih? sana beresin dulu barang-barangmu. Siwon akan membantumu."

Mimpi macam apa ini! Kangin bilang aku sudah ditunangkan, lalu dia suruh aku beres-beres sekarang..

Sumpah ini mimpi nggak lucu sama sekali..!

.

.

**Tbc-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2/?  
>Pairing: Sichul (main)<br>Music: Justin Bieber-Never Let U Go  
>Warning: Haha.. au deh di dlm critanya ada wrning atau ga.. mnurut pndapat klian aja.. :D<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Apartemen Siwon, 19.00 P. M..

.

Langit sudah gelap. Mungkin juga sedang mendung. Langit yang seperti ini mirip sekali dengan perasaaanku sekarang.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di apartemen Siwon, orang yang baru kukenal, alias guru privatku, alias 'TUNANGANKU'.

Kaget nggak kalian? masa cowok ditunangin sama cowok? aku sendiri juga nggak ngerti kenapa bisa ada peristiwa kayak gini.

Aku merenungi nasibku sekarang di kamarku yang baru. Siwon sedang di dapur, nggak tau lagi ngapain. Mungkin dia lagi masak. Bisa kucium bau masakan dari sini.

TOK TOK!

Bisa kutebak, itu pasti Siwon. Siwon masuk membawa nampan makan berisi nasi goreng dan susu hangat. Tau aja aku lagi lapar, hehe.

"Nih Heechul kubuatin nasi goreng sama susu hangat. Aku yakin kamu pasti lagi lapar sekarang."

"Makasih ya. Hehe. Tau aja aku lagi lapar."

Aku makan nasi goreng buatan Siwon dengan lahap. Siwon hanya nyengir melihatku makan. Tanganya mengelus-ngelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Entah kenapa aku merasa tenang dielusnya.

Nasi goreng buatan Siwon ternyata enak juga. Walaupun nggak bisa ngalahin kelezatan masakan Leeteuk. Sesekali Siwon menyuapiku. Aku hanya pasrah disuapinya. Mana nolak kalau yang nyuapain Siwon? hehe.

Nasi goreng telah habis aku lahap. Tinggal susu saja yang belum aku minum. Dengan sigap, Siwon bersihkan mulutku yang kotor karena susu dengan tanganya. Aku seperti anak kecil sekarang. Dan Siwon seperti ibuku, hihi.

Susuku telah habis. Aku merasa kenyang sekarang.

"Enak?"

"Hehe.. enak, makasih ya."

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihatku. Dia elus-elus kepalaku kembali, seakan aku ini anak kucing atau anak anjing *emang aku binatang!.

"Heechul, kamu tau nggak kenapa kita ditunangin?"

"Nggak, emang kenapa kita bisa ditunangin?"

"Karena kita jodoh Heechul. Dari lahir, kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama sama Tuhan. Aku juga merasa kalau aku suka padamu hyung dari pertama kali kita ketemu. Sebenarnya waktu ortu kita mau tunangin kita berdua, aku senang sekali."

Jantungku berhenti berdetak sekarang. Waktu seakan berhenti sekarang. Tubuhku juga berhenti bergerak seketika, seakan ada yang memaksaku untuk tidak bergerak.

Muka Siwon dekat sekali dengan mukaku sekarang. Aku ingin menghindar tapi tak bisa.

Bibir kami saling bertautan dalam irama yang harmonis. Awalnya Siwon menciumku dengan lembut, namun lama-lama semakin ganas. Aku yang terkejut hanya bisa pasrah.

Sudah 15 menit kami berciuman. Siwon melepaskan ciumanya.

Air mata keluar tiba-tiba dari mataku. Siwon yang terkejut melihatku hanya bisa memelukku erat sekarang. Aku tidak menolak dengan ciuman tadi, tapi kenapa hatiku sesak sekarang?

Aku menangis dalam pelukan Siwon. Siwon mempererat pelukanya, seakan tidak mau melepasku.

"Maaf Heechul, tadi aku agak khilaf. Kamu pasti nggak suka kan?"

"Ng.. nggak kok. Bukanya aku nggak suka, hanya saja aku belum siap."

"Maaf, aku nggak tau kalau kamu belum siap untuk hal ini. Syukurlah, kupikir kamu membenciku."

"Mana mungkin aku membencimu Siwon. Aku hanya belum siap, itu saja kok."

Seketika Siwon melepas pelukanya dan tersenyum padaku. Ini adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat. Ingin rasanya senyuman itu hanya untukku seorang.

"Hyung, sebenarnya sejak kita belum lahir, ortu kita sudah menjodohkan kita berdua. Ortuku sempat terkejut begitu melihat kamu lahir ternyata cowok. Namun pada akhirnya pertunangan kita tetap dilanjutkan. Walaupun kita berdua cowok, yang penting kita harus tetap ditunangin. Mungkin ini mereka lakukan untuk tetap menjaga persahabatan mereka."

Aku hanya nyengir. Kok bisa ya ada alasan aneh seperti itu?

Aku memeluk Siwon. Siwon yang terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas pelukanku.

Siwon mendorong tubuhku pelan-pelan sehingga sekarang Siwon berada di atas tubuhku. Kami hanya diam dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Lagian kami juga mulai mengantuk sekarang.

Tanpa sadar kami berdua tertidur dalam keadaan masih saling memeluk. Lebih tepatnya seperti koala. Kuharap kami bisa terus begini sampai pagi besok.

.

.

Apartemen Siwon, 07.00 A. M..

.

Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Hari aku masuk kuliah seperti biasa.

Sinar matahari bersinar terang. Kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Aku merasa ada beban berat menimpa badanku.

Aku tersenyum. Ternyata Siwon masih saja memelukku sampai sekarang. Dengan hati-hati, aku angkat badanya yang menimpa badanku.

Kuperhatikan mukanya yang sempurna. Sesekali kumainkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Entah kenapa kalau dia tidur dia seperi malaikat tanpa dosa.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Hari ini aku kan kuliah. Gawat! mana dosenya galak lagi. Hii..

Dengan segera, aku cuci mukaku di wastafel. Tak lupa kugosok juga gigiku yang berderet rapi. Hari ini aku pake baju berwarna hitam dan jeans selutut. Kuambil tasku dan kumasukkan buku yang menjadi pelajaran kuliah hari ini.

Aku telah siap sekarang. Sebelum aku pergi, kukecup kening Siwon dengan lembut. Kuharap dia bakal mimpi indah tentangku, hihi.

S.M. University, 08.10 A. M..

Aku berlari kencang menuju kelasku. Takut kalau aku bakal telat. Mengingat dosenku hari ini sangat galak seperti algojoh, wkwk.

Ini adalah universitasku. Univesitasku termasuk universitas unggul di Korsel. Murid-muridnya pintar semua. Aku heran kenapa aku yang IQnya biasa-biasa aja bisa masuk kesini?

Akhirnya aku tiba juga di kelasku. Untunglah belum ada dosen mengerikan itu.

"Hei Heechul! pagi!"

"Uwah! Donghae! kamu mengagetkanku tau! bisa jantungan nih aku."

"Hehe, mian hyung."

Ini temanku, Lee Donghae. Wajahnya putih, cakep, dan dikenal sebagai 'Prince' di universitas ini. Sayang dia uda ada yang punya sekarang.

"Eh, Heechul Heechul, kamu liat Eunhyuk nggak? kok dari tadi kuliat dia nggak ada sih?"

"Hm.. nggak liat tuh. Cari aja pacarmu di kelasnya, mungkin ada."

"Benar juga! daa hyung, aku ke kelas Eunhyuk dulu ya."

Aku hanya nyengir. Itulah sifat Donghae kalau udah punya pacar, dikit-dikit kangen, dikit-dikit kangen. Aku kagum dengan Eunhyuk yang masih betah jadian sama Donghae. Padahal sudah hampir setahun mereka pacaran. Lama banget.

Bel tanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi. Teman-temanku mulai masuk ke kelas satu persatu. Dan tentu saja dosenku yang 'mengerikan' itu juga telah masuk.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapat guru baru disini, sekaligus dia akan menggantikan saya yang akan pensiun bulan ini. Silahkan masuk."

Teriakan para anak cewek mulai bergema di kelas ini. Sedangkan aku hanya melongo ketika guru baru itu masuk kelas.

"Hai, anak-anak. Nama saya Choi Siwon. Saya akan menjadi guru kalian mulai hari ini. Met kenal ya."

Teriakan para anak cewek mulai bergema lagi di kelas ini. Malah lebih keras daripada yang tadi. Aku hanya bisa terpaku di tempat, tak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Guru baruku ternyata SIWON! kenapa dia nggak cerita kalau bakal jadi guruku? mana kulihat dia lagi tersenyum ke arah anak-anak cewek. SHIT!

"Baiklah anak-anak, bapak tinggal ya. Semoga kalian bisa akrab dengan guru baru kalian."

"Pasti pak!"

'Huh! akrab apaan. Kalo udah akrab kok. Cih!'

Suasana kelas berubah sekarang. Biasanya anak-anak cewek pada ribut kalau lagi pelajaran. Tapi sekarang mereka malah diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Anak-anak cowoknya juga jadi kalem sekarang. Apa mereka juga terpikat dengan wajah 'TUNANGANKU' ini?

"Hei Heechul, gurunya cakep banget ya. Kayak Percy siapa gitu, aku lupa."

"Huh! kamu suka dia? ntar ada yang cemburu loh."

"Ih, kok sewot gitu sih? aku kan cuma bilang kalau dia cakep banget. Jangan-jangan kamu suka dia ya? hayoo.."

"Ng.. nggak kok. Aku kan cuma nanya.."

"Ehem! Kim Heechul. Apa kamu ada masalah dengan pelajaran saya sehingga kamu ribut hah?"

"Ng.. nggak kok pak. Lanjutkan saja. Saya nggak akan ribut lagi."

Siwon hanya menatap tajam ke arahku dan Donghae. Entah kenapa aku merasa tatapanya menunjukkan rasa tidak enak. Wajahnya seram sekali, seperti serigala yang sedang mencari mangsa, hii..

Siwon fokus kembali ke pekerjaanya tadi. Kali ini aku memilih diam daripada harus dimarahi Siwon lagi. Donghae juga, sepertinya lebih memilih diam.

Dua jam pelajaran telah berlalu. Bunyi bel keluar kelas telah berbunyi.

Setelah hormat, aku langsung berlari keluar dari kelas. Akan tetapi aku terlambat. Siwon telah memegang tanganku! mana mukanya kayak tadi lagi, hii..

Kelasku sudah kosong seketika. Hanya aku dan Siwon di kelas ini. Aku menelan ludah. Aku merasa akan ada kejadian tidak menyenangkan abis ini.

"Heechul, kamu sengaja buat aku cemburu ya?"

"Si.. siapa juga yang mau bikin kamu cem.."

Seketika, mulutku telah disekap oleh bibir Siwon. Dengan paksa, dia cium bibirku dengan sangat ganas. Aku dorong tubuh Siwon, namun ternyata tenaga Siwon sangat kuat.

Dia cium terus bibirku dengan ganas. Siwon memaksaku membuka mulut. Dengan terpaksa, aku buka mulutku dan kubiarkan lidah Siwon menjelajah bagian dalam mulutku. Kubiarkan juga dia menggigit lidahku yang meninggalkan darah disana.

Aku sudah tak tahan!

Aku dorong tubuh Siwon dengan seluruh tenagaku, dan alhasil kepala Siwon membentur tembok. Bisa kulliat darah mulai keluar di kepalanya.

Aku tinggalkan Siwon yang sedang kesakitan sekarang karena ulahku tadi. Aku tak peduli denganya yang terus memanggil namaku.

'Menjijikan! aku benci dia! benci! aku nggak tau ternyata dia serendah itu!'

Tidak kupedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang melihatku sekarang. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah menangis di kamarku. TITIK.

.

.

**Tbc-**


End file.
